Atelectasis is the partial or total collapse of the lung. Although this condition may occur as a result of pressure being exerted from outside the lungs by such maladies as a tumor or fluid buildup in the pleural space, it is most often caused by obstruction within the airways. When blockage develops the air in the small air sacs, or alveoli, on the distal side of the obstruction is absorbed into the bloodstream and the air sacs become diminished in size or collapse. These alveoli then often fill with blood cells, mucus, or serum, making them highly susceptible to infection. Atelectasis may happen suddenly or gradually manifest over a long period of time. In either case the disorder may lead to shortness of breath, decreased oxygen levels, increased heart rate, and infection, which in turn can result in outcomes ranging from simple discomfort to death.
Traditionally, prevention and treatment of atelectasis have included a wide variety of devices that facilitate treatment in three main areas: 1) medicated aerosol delivery, 2) lung expansion therapy, and 3) secretion clearance therapy. The variety of devices used in these therapies presents a number of problems. First, for any given patient it is difficult to know in advance which therapy or combination of therapies is most appropriate. After assessing the patient at bedside, the clinician may decide that the patient requires a different therapy than planned, at which point he or she must return to a supply room to secure the proper therapy device or devices. This can be time consuming and can delay treatment at a time when prompt application of treatment is crucial. Second, in order to be prepared to deliver appropriate therapy, the healthcare provider must stock a number of devices, which presents the provider with the requirements of storage space and the need to deal with a number of suppliers. Furthermore, maintaining a number of different devices, and their attendant disposable accessories, to provide multiple therapy options increases costs to the healthcare provider and ultimately the patient. Third, in order to adequately utilize various devices a clinician must attend multiple training sessions, further increasing costs to the healthcare provider and patient.
Thus, there has been a need for a single apparatus which is capable of delivering a number of different breathing therapies, thereby eliminating the need for multiple devices, but which is also cost effective and does not significantly increase the time required to train operators in its use.